


Summer Klaine Week - Chu's version

by Chu_1



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta eterogenea di one-shot ispirate dai prompt della Summer Klaine Week 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senza controllo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



**Titolo:** Senza controllo  
 **Pairing:** Klaine  
 **Prompt:** Season II flashback dalla [Summer Klaine Week 2013](http://klaineweek13.tumblr.com/post/52500056217/summer-klaine-week-2013).  
 **Genere:** Malinconico, Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** R per l'argomento trattato  
 **Avvertimenti:** angst, flashback, missing moment (una specie),  relazione leggermente D/s, slash.  
 **Note:** uh, dunque. Salve, ho idea che le note di questa storia saranno più lunghe della fanfic in sé, ma va tutto bene, è necessario.  
Se avete letto gli avvertimenti (leggeteli, sono carini e coccolosi e vi evitano un sacco di brutte, brutte cose ♥ ), avrete notato il "D/s". Per chi non sapesse di cosa stiamo parlando, _vadi_ a [questo link](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominazione-sottomissione) (attenzione: link NSFW!) e si spaventi.  
Per chi non si spaventa, beh, salve di nuovo. Non ho la minima idea se le fanfic in cui la relazione Klaine viene descritta come D/s siano conosciute/popolari/schifate nel fandom italiano, ma so per certo che nel fandom anglografo spopolano (ed io, purtroppo, frequento più il secondo per il primo). Brutalmente: queste fanfic mi creano diversi scompensi, primo perché è una tipologia di rapporto che non giudico, ma che non capisco, secondo perché è una tipologia di rapporto che non vedo adatta ai Klaine, MA...  
Le dinamiche del _power exchange_ m'incuriosiscono molto; dunque mi sono informata, ho letto in giro blog di sub che condividono la loro esperienza. Da questi blog ho scoperto che il sub, nonostante sia sottomesso, non si sente oppresso; piuttosto, avverte un forte senso di serenità e liberazione. Continuo a non comprendere del tutto il tipo di rapporto, ma continuo anche a trovarlo estremamente stimolante, come scrittrice di ficcy, in particolare nel mondo in cui il _power exchange_ viene usato per risolvere una situazione di disagio del sub, ricostruendo in qualche modo la sua fiducia in se stesso (e questo spiega il mio "ma"). Ho letto fanfic D/s con ruoli variabili (Dom!Kurt e sub!Blaine e viceversa), e sono più o meno razionalmente orientata sul primo, ma il secondo ha un fascino innegabile per me. Perché? Perché rivedendo la seconda stagione ho percepito qualcosa. E' solo una sensazione, liberissimi di darmi della visionaria, ma... tant'è. Ehm. Buon divertimento?  
Ah! Una cosa fondamentale: devo ringraziare tantissimo la mia meravigliosa beta e Tessoro perché mi ha consigliata, tenuto la manima mentre scrivevo e non ha avuto mai dubbi su di me (non so perché, ma è una cosa molto aw ♥). Grazie, Tesso'  <3

**Senza controllo**

Kurt si guardò allo specchio, dopo essersi toccato il naso tre volte, notando l’espressione tesa e stanca. Quel giorno nemmeno i suoi piccoli rituali funzionavano: l’ansia gli cresceva dalla pancia, riempiendogli lo stomaco e il torace con un macigno ingarbugliato di emozioni negative. Sentiva il controllo sfuggirgli dalle mani e, per quanto cercasse di trattenere i fili, riusciva a malapena ad andare avanti durante la giornata.

Nessuno se n’era davvero accorto e di questo Kurt era contemporaneamente sollevato e rattristato. Non che biasimasse Rachel e Santana, entrambe impegnate con i loro progetti – la prima con l’audizione per _Funny Girl_ , la seconda assorta nel difficile compito di capire cosa voleva fare precisamente lì a New York.

Isabelle era l’unica che lo guardava con preoccupazione e gli faceva prendere una pausa ogni volta che lo vedeva troppo nervoso e teso. Kurt gliene era infinitamente grato, ma a fine giornata, nella solitudine del suo letto, il macigno tornava, posandosi alla bocca del suo stomaco e tenendolo sveglio finché non crollava per la stanchezza, trovando poco conforto in un sonno senza sogni e poco riposo durante le prime ore dell’alba, appena prima di doversi alzare e ricominciare tutto da capo.

In quelle notti tormentate afferrava Bruce e si stringeva al cuscino, ispirando a fondo, ma non trovando altro che l’odore del profumo che aveva spruzzato lui stesso sul cotone.

Era tutto fuori controllo e più di una volta si era ritrovo sull’orlo del precipizio con il telefono in mano e il pollice che indugiava sul numero di Blaine.

Perché Blaine sapeva cosa fare: Blaine sarebbe riuscito a farlo tornare in controllo, farlo andare avanti togliendogli le piccole preoccupazioni quotidiane, quando mangiare, cosa indossare, quando studiare… prendere il controllo della parte quotidiana delle sue azioni, lasciandogli tutte le forze necessarie per affrontare l’ansia per la condizione di suo padre.

La prima volta che era successo, Kurt non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo.

La Dalton era così diversa da tutto quello che Kurt aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento: le divise, il dover tenere un profilo basso per conformarsi e far parte del gruppo, erano cose che rendevano Kurt insicuro di se stesso. Le piccole spille che si appuntava sul risvolto della giacca e il capelli sempre perfettamente curati non bastavano a farlo sentire se stesso e l’idea di non riuscire ad integrarsi con gli Usignoli, di non riuscire a trovare nemmeno lì la sua isola felice, lo rendeva instabile.

Non riusciva più ad essere Kurt Hummel, perché la divisa della Dalton sembrava avergli tolto tutto quello che gli permetteva di esprimere la sua personalità; era remissivo come non era mai stato, come non era. Cercava con tutto se stesso di seguire il consiglio di Blaine, _non strafare, ricordati perché portiamo le divise, non strafare_ , eppure, più passavano i giorni, più si sentiva inconcludente, sfuggente.

Aveva iniziato a mangiare di meno, per studiare di più; aveva iniziato a studiare di più, per non strafare con l’esercizio canoro; eppure la sensazione di non star facendo abbastanza, che le lezioni fossero troppo difficili e che stesse perdendo il controllo di tutto, anche di se stesso, si faceva ogni giorno più forte.

Kurt era ansioso, le dita gli tremavano leggermente di un nervosismo sottopelle che ormai faceva parte delle sue giornate, ma che lo stremava; era tutto sommato certo di essere riuscito a nasconderlo bene, che nessuno si fosse accorto di quel malessere che lo faceva sentire sempre più sottile, sempre più trasparente.

Era stato qualche giorno dopo il fiasco di _Don’t cry for me, Argentina_ che Blaine si era seduto accanto a lui nell’aula studio, gli aveva preso le mani e gli aveva chiesto come stava.

_Bene_ , aveva risposto lui, con un sorriso sorpreso a graziargli le labbra.

Blaine l’aveva guardato negli occhi, cercando, esitando, ma solo per un attimo, e poi gli aveva detto che aveva visto il modo in cui spiluccava il cibo durante i pasti, lasciando il piatto pressoché intatto. Kurt era arrossito, scostando lo sguardo da quello di Blaine, cercando di far scivolare via la sua mano.

Blaine lo aveva lasciato andare, nervosamente, _non voleva metterlo a disagio, non chiuderti, Kurt, per favore_. Kurt aveva solo preso un profondo respiro ed aveva sorriso di nuovo, irrequieto, sollevando gli occhi senza tuttavia guardare veramente Blaine.

Lui non aveva insistito: gli era rimasto accanto, immerso nei suoi libri, disponibile come lo era stato la prima volta che si erano incontrati, e Kurt, esattamente come quella prima volta, alla fine aveva iniziato a parlare, sottovoce nonostante fossero soli nella piccola stanza.

Blaine l’aveva ascoltato con attenzione, annuendo di tanto in tanto, gli occhi che non lasciavano i suoi nemmeno per un momento, dandogli la certezza che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa dopo, Blaine sarebbe stato lì a tenerlo in piedi.

Kurt aveva lasciato andare settimane di tensione, ammettendo di non riuscire a tenere insieme tutti i pezzi della sua vita – e scoprendo che il trasferimento alla Dalton e il diverso ambiente erano solo una parte del problema, perché c’erano anche il trasloco in una casa nuova, l’idea di star perdendo l’inizio della convivenza con la sua nuova famiglia, le amicizie lasciate dietro, il rapporto con Mercedes che era rimasto appeso ad un sottile filo dopo il suo annuncio a sorpresa… A fine sfogo Kurt si sentiva oppresso da tutti i problemi che aveva nascosto anche a se stesso, relegandoli in un angolo della sua mente, per affrontarli un indeterminato _dopo_. Aveva concluso il tutto con un singulto strozzato, in cui aveva ammesso che si sentiva fuori controllo, _senza_ controllo, ed era una sensazione orribile per una persona che aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita a cercare di averne il più possibile.

“Fai un respiro profondo,” gli aveva detto Blaine, e solo in quel momento Kurt si era accorto che gli occhi di Blaine non avevano lasciato i suoi nemmeno per un momento. Non appena preso fiato, poi, si sentì un po’ più leggero e al contempo un po’ più perduto.

A quel punto Blaine gli aveva detto che capiva la sua sensazione, sapeva come ci si sentiva e che Kurt poteva fare affidamento su di lui, per qualsiasi cosa. Ma Kurt non aveva la soluzione, non sapeva in che modo Blaine potesse aiutarlo e Blaine se ne accorse – forse grazie al suo sospiro rassegnato o al suo sguardo perso e confuso -, ma lì per lì non disse nulla.

Iniziò un paio di giorni dopo, al rientro a scuola dopo il fine settimana: Kurt non aveva trovato pace nemmeno tornando a casa, perché la sua stanza era ancora in subbuglio e l’idea, in qualsiasi altro momento entusiasmante, di dover organizzare il suo guardaroba nel nuovo armadio, più grande del precedente, lo aveva terrorizzato, causando un piccolo crollo emotivo.

Blaine lo raggiunse nel corridoio quel lunedì mattina, sorridendogli come al solito, ma c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, un’energia nervosa che lo rendeva esitante, incerto; aveva voluto sapere com’era andato il suo fine settimana ed aveva ascoltato il veloce resoconto con interesse, per poi stringergli una mano attorno al braccio, in maniera stranamente rassicurante, e dirgli di aspettarlo dopo le lezioni mattutine per andare a pranzo insieme.

Una volta nella mensa, Blaine era rimasto accanto a Kurt, riempiendogli il vassoio con tutte le sue pietanze preferite, sorridendo ogni volta che Kurt lo guardava con perplessità. Una volta seduti, Blaine l’aveva incoraggiato a mangiare un po’ di tutto, senza mai mostrarsi deluso quando Kurt mollava il piatto dopo due bocconi, e senza mai essere troppo pressante.

A fine pranzo Kurt aveva di nuovo provato la sensazione di pienezza dopo un pasto decente.  
La giornata era proseguita in un modo più o meno simile: Blaine gli stava vicino ogni volta che era possibile, consigliandogli quale materia studiare per prima ( _hai un test di algebra dopodomani, forse è meglio iniziare da quello_ ), imponendogli delle pause e accompagnandolo a cena (dove di nuovo si ripropose la scena del pranzo). Arrivata l’ora di andare a dormire, Blaine lo aveva accompagnato in dormitorio, gli aveva chiesto cos’avrebbe fatto prima di mettersi a letto e Kurt aveva farfugliato che forse avrebbe guardato un po’ la _home_ di Facebook, per vedere come stavano i suoi amici, forse avrebbe mandato un messaggio a Mercedes, o forse avrebbe studiato un altro po’ di algebra.

“Penso che sentire Mercedes sia un’ottima idea,” gli aveva detto Blaine e Kurt, una volta chiusa la porta della sua stanza, aveva fatto esattamente quello.

Da quel giorno in poi, la presenza di Blaine divenne fondamentale, eppure mai troppo schiacciante: Blaine gli stava vicino, gli dava consigli, piccoli suggerimenti o comandi che Kurt non percepiva mai come tali, ma che ogni volta che venivano eseguiti gli davano un senso di completezza e gli facevano provare un moto di orgoglio quando Blaine lo guardava con fierezza. A fine giornata Kurt si sentiva un po’ più leggero, estremamente accudito e amato.

Non si era chiesto cosa volesse dire, cosa esattamente stesse facendo Blaine; ma funzionava e tanto gli bastava.

Fu Blaine, un giorno poco prima di Natale, a chiedergli come si sentiva; Kurt gli rispose con un sorriso sereno che andava meglio, non si sentiva più in ansia e la divisa non gli pesava più come all’inizio.

Blaine allora gli aveva domandato se poteva allentare un po’ la presa, se se la sentiva di tornare a prendere controllo di quei piccoli atti quotidiani che fino a quel momento aveva gestito per lui.  
Kurt aveva annuito, un po’ senza fiato, e solo più tardi quella sera, nella sicurezza della sua stanza, si era domandato che cosa significasse quello che avevano fatto per tutto quel tempo.  
Quando il giorno dopo aveva chiesto, con un po’ d’imbarazzo, a Blaine, questi era arrossito come non l’aveva mai visto fare, ed aveva sorriso in maniera impacciata.

Aveva iniziato il suo discorso premettendo d’aver cercato su Google un modo per aiutarlo e alle parole “perdita di controllo rimedi” gli erano usciti solo un sacco di link in cui l’unica soluzione era l’uso di medicinali – in special modo anti-depressivi. Andando più avanti nella ricerca aveva scoperto, con grande imbarazzo, il _power exchange_ ed aveva letto di persone _(beh, di sub, in realtà. No, non nel senso di ‘subacquei’_ ) che erano davvero sereni e rilassati solo quando lasciavano il controllo ad altre persone.

Kurt aveva capito ed era rimasto terrorizzato all’idea di essere un sottomesso; aveva solo una vaga idea di cosa fosse una relazione D/s e qualsiasi sua conoscenza in merito gli dava immagini profondamente disturbanti.

Gli ci era voluta tutta la sera per capire e scoprire che quanto sapeva a riguardo era sbagliato; più di qualsiasi cosa, però, lo aiutò la consapevolezza che non si sentiva svilito e umiliato da quella condizione ( _e poi è solo un rimedio temporaneo, Kurt, tranquillo_ ); piuttosto, si sentiva di nuovo fiero, come se la sua diva interiore si fosse finalmente risvegliata, più forte e determinata di prima. Non aveva più paura – o ne aveva molta di meno, rispetto all’inizio del suo trasferimento alla Dalton – e l’ansia e l’angoscia di non riuscire a fare nulla erano diminuite.

Lasciare che Blaine controllasse una parte della sua vita l’aveva aiutato a concentrarsi sul resto, a riprendere controllo di se stesso; la sua vicinanza ed i suoi incoraggiamenti gli avevano permesso di riacquistare fiducia nelle sue capacità. Per assurdo, Kurt si sentiva estremamente più indipendente che all’inizio di quella relazione.

Era passata ancora qualche settimana prima che Blaine gli facesse notare, con un sorriso enorme che mostrava tutti i denti, che erano giorni che non lo stava più controllando, che Kurt stava facendo tutto da solo e Kurt non si era mai sentito più fiero di sé e più grato di aver trovato una persona come Blaine, mai critico, sempre disponibile e positivo.

Non era più capitato che ci fosse bisogno di lasciare il controllo a Blaine, soprattutto non dopo che si erano messi insieme; ne avevano parlato molto, in compenso, scoprendo che non era quello il genere di relazione che volevano, che un rapporto di leggero _power exchange_ era il massimo a cui sarebbero potuti arrivare. In qualche occasione – specialmente durante l’attesa per l’arrivo della lettera della NYADA e la preparazione per l’audizione – Kurt si era sentito di nuovo ansioso e irrequieto, ma quelle volte era bastato che Blaine l’aiutasse semplicemente a fare esercizi di respirazione e a focalizzarsi sull’obiettivo per far passare la sensazione d’essere schiacciato dall’ansia. Ma mai Kurt si era sentito senza speranza, inconsistente e sfuggente come quella prima volta alla Dalton.

Mai prima di quel momento: la malattia del padre, la scuola, il lavoro, New York che, per quanto amata, restava comunque una città ancora piena di incognite, dispersiva e immensa… era tutto _troppo_ e Kurt avrebbe solo voluto qualcosa di confortante e piccolo. Qualcosa come una rassicurazione mormorata via telefono, una parola che lo aiutasse a capire che direzione prendere per affrontare il problema.

Le dita di Kurt quasi premettero il pulsante di chiamata, quella sera.

Quasi, ma poi Kurt ricordò che non stavano più insieme e che sì, erano amici, ma c’era ancora così tanto da mettere a posto che chiedere aiuto a Blaine avrebbe portato solo altre complicazioni, cose di cui lui non aveva le forze di preoccuparsi in quel momento.

Posò il cellulare sul comodino, allora, gli voltò le spalle e tornò ai suoi piccoli rituali.

_Sto bene, sono solo piccole scaramanzie_ , si disse, ma non si sentì meglio.

 

**TBC?**

**Note finali**  
Qualche sopravvissuto che non è rimasto sconvolto/non vuole lanciarmi roba addosso?  
Scherzi a parte. Ehm. Salve.  
Non pretendo di aver descritto una relazione D/s, per quanto molto molto molto molto vanilla, verosimile; sono una ficcynara, prendo spunto e invento. Quel che spero, piuttosto, è almeno di aver trasmesso l'idea di fondo, quel che mi piace di un rapporto di _power exchange_.  
Inoltre, so che prima di darsi al D/s le parti devono essere entrambe informate, quindi chiamiamola licenza poetica. Anche perché sappiamo tutti cosa sarebbe successo se Blaine avesse informato Kurt prima XDD  



	2. Being alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine è diverso, gli aveva detto Burt, insistendo, è un hybrid child, non si rompono e hanno una durata di vita più lunga, molto più lunga di un essere umano.

  
**Titolo:** Being alive  
 **Pairing:** Klaine  
 **Prompt:** AU dalla [Summer Klaine Week 2013](http://klaineweek13.tumblr.com/post/52500056217/summer-klaine-week-2013).  
 **Genere:** Malinconico, Introspettivo, Romantico  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Avvertimenti:** angst, AU fantascientifico, flashback, slash.  
 **Note:** Questa storia prende spunto dal manga _shonen-ai_ [Hybrid Child](http://www.animeclick.it/manga/Hybrid+Child) di Shungiku Nakamura. E' ambientato in un non ben specificato mondo del futuro, ma se ne vede molto poco perché la fantascienza è difficile da scrivere ed io sono una ficcynara estremamente pigra XD  
La frase iniziale, come scritto sotto, è ripresa dal film "Blade Runner" (ed è poi usata, modificata, nel testo della storia), mentre all'interno del testo troverete il titolo del racconto da cui il libro è tratto, ovvero "Ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche?" di Philip Dick.  
Ah, sì, il titolo è ripreso pari pari dalla canzone cantata da Kurt nella 4x11. Perché, grazie ad un'illuminazione dell'ultimo momento, mi reso conto che è piuttosto appropriata per questa storia XD  
Anche questa storia è dedicata alla mia meravigliosa beta e  Tessoro [Michiru](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=3621) perché ha detto delle cose adorabili su questa storia ♥

 

  
**Being alive**  
 

  
_“Io penso, Sebastian, pertanto sono.”_  
(Blade Runner)

Blaine lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano di meraviglia, come se lui fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo e fosse sua. Kurt pensa che non sia poi così tanto lontano dalla realtà.

“Dimmelo ancora,” lo prega Blaine, con le labbra che si piegano involontariamente verso l’alto, come se non riuscisse a controllare i suoi muscoli facciali e forse non ci riesce davvero, ma non perché è guasto, solo perché è felice.

Kurt ride, gli occhi che quasi si chiudono mentre guardano quelli di Blaine. “Ho detto che ti amo anch’io…”

“E va bene? Cioè, è giusto? Non è sbagliato?” Nonostante la sua espressione sia di pura gioia, nei suoi occhi corre un guizzo di paura, l’agitazione che gli corre nervosa lungo tutto il corpo, facendolo tremare d’energia a malapena repressa.

Stavolta Kurt si limita a sorridere, afferrando la mano di Blaine e intrecciando le dita, in un gesto perfetto e perfettamente naturale. “No, non è sbagliato, perché tu ed io siamo uguali. Ora lo vedo.”

La risata di Blaine è la cosa più bella che Kurt abbia mai sentito.

***

La prima volta che Kurt aveva visto Blaine era stato nel laboratorio di suo padre. Burt l’aveva trascinato lì, con un sorriso largo ed entusiasta, dicendogli che aveva una sorpresa per lui; Kurt l’aveva seguito con l’espressione esasperata ed affettuosa che aveva ogni volta che suo padre si mostrava così esaltato, non aspettandosi di trovarsi davanti un _hybrid child_.

Kurt rimase immobile al centro del laboratorio, a guardare il ragazzo minuto e dai tratti ancora un po’ infantili che stava seduto sul lettino, le gambe che ciondolavano oltre il bordo e l’espressione neutrale di un automa.

Burt gli aveva spiegato che erano mesi che stava lavorando a quel prototipo, ma che ci era voluta poco meno di una settimana per insegnare a Blaine ( _l’ho chiamato Blaine, so che è un nome che ti è sempre piaciuto_ ) a camminare e muoversi autonomamente.

“Il resto dovrai insegnarglielo tu,” aveva poi detto Burt, con l’espressione affettuosa e un po’ preoccupata che gli rivolgeva di tanto in tanto.

Kurt l’aveva guardato con irritazione: lui non voleva un androide, non ne aveva bisogno, ne aveva visti troppi rompersi e venire portati al laboratorio di suo padre per le riparazioni; a volte non si poteva fare niente e gli androidi venivano ‘rottomati’. Kurt trovava inquietante l’idea che pezzi di un organismo artificiale potessero essere riutilizzati per crearne un altro, uguale, ma mai identico al precedente.

_Blaine è diverso_ , gli aveva detto Burt, insistendo, _è un_ hybrid child _, non si rompono e hanno una durata di vita più lunga, molto più lunga di un essere umano_.

Kurt non aveva capito la necessità di un essere che gli sarebbe sopravvissuto e suo padre l’aveva guardato per un attimo in più, con un velo d’amarezza negli occhi. Gli aveva detto che lui non ci sarebbe stato per sempre e che sperava che Blaine potesse dargli compagnia, visto che Kurt non aveva amici.

Kurt non aveva ribattuto a quello, vedendo la preoccupazione sul viso di suo padre.

Aveva annuito e da allora Blaine era stato il suo _hybrid child_.

***

Un _hybrid child_ è diverso da qualsiasi altro organismo artificiale: di solito, viene creato con le fattezze di un bambino o di un adolescente per poi crescere man mano che il suo padrone gli insegna a vivere. Oltre alle funzioni basilari del camminare, del muoversi e del parlare, per far sì che un hybrid child cresca bisogna insegnarli anche la parte emotiva dell’essere umano, mostrargli emozioni e sensazioni, positive e negative, in modo che anche lui possa apprenderle e farle sue.

Un _hybrid child_ non è un essere umano, ma non è nemmeno un androide. È semplicemente un _hybrid child_ e richiede più cure di un androide; non ha diritti, perché è un organismo artificiale, ma i pochi che ne possiedono uno tendono a trattarlo come un figlio, come un bambino vero.

Un _hybrid child_ è una rogna da avere.

Kurt ne era convinto e Blaine non faceva nulla per farlo ricredere.

Gli ciondolava dietro tutto il giorno, che Kurt stesse in laboratorio o che rimanesse dentro casa; lo fissava mentre metteva a posto la sua camera, mentre puliva la casa, mentre cucinava, o mentre aggiustava qualche pezzo di ricambio e aiutava suo padre con gli androidi più malandati.

Non parlava mai – del resto non sapeva ancora farlo – ma dopo una settimana, Kurt l’aveva visto aprire la bocca, muovere le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma tutto quello che era uscito fuori era stato un lungo gemito senza forma.

Kurt lo aveva guardato con esasperazione e poi si era chiuso in camera sua, cercando rifugio e solitudine lì. A ora di cena, uscendo, aveva trovato Blaine in piedi, davanti la sua porta.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” aveva chiesto Kurt, sorpreso.

Blaine, ovviamente, non aveva detto nulla, ma gli aveva messo una mano sul braccio.

Kurt non aveva capito, ma aveva poggiato la mano sulle sue dita, domandandosi cosa significasse quel comportamento bizzarro, fissando l’ _hybrid child_ attentamente.

Per la prima volta, allora, Blaine aveva sorriso.

***

C’era voluta un’altra settimana prima che Blaine imparasse qualcos’altro.

Burt e Kurt erano seduti davanti alla televisione, una sera dopo cena, e Blaine era seduto a terra, su un cuscino. Non guardava mai lo schermo, ma studiava con attenzione i volti dei suoi padroni con quella che Kurt aveva imparato a riconoscere come curiosità.

Blaine era curioso in maniera quasi fastidiosa e Kurt aveva capito che quando lo fissava per tutto il giorno era per studiarlo; questo non lo rendeva meno inquietante, ma almeno Kurt sapeva che il suo comportamento non era dovuto ad un malfunzionamento o a qualche bizzarria, ma alla semplice curiosità.

Qualcosa – Kurt non ricorda mai che cosa – li aveva improvvisamente fatti ridere, lui e suo padre, e dopo qualche momento alle loro risa si era aggiunta quella di Blaine.

Burt e Kurt erano ammutoliti e avevano guardato il ragazzo ibrido con gli occhi sorpresi e perplessi; Blaine però aveva continuato a ridere, osservandoli con ilarità e, dopo qualche attimo, la stanza si era di nuovo riempita con le loro risate.

Blaine aveva imparato a ridere e Kurt lo trovava divertente e – in una maniera del tutto incomprensibile - anche molto adorabile.

***

“Kurt.”

Da quando Blaine aveva imparato a dire il suo nome, non faceva che ripeterlo tutto il giorno.

“Kurt!”

Kurt tentava di ignorarlo, nonostante all’inizio ne fosse rimasto così sorpreso e felice da trovare molto carino il fatto che lo ripetesse costantemente.

“Kurt!”

Kurt aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era chiuso in camera sua.

***

“Quella è una nuvola,” aveva spiegato pazientemente Kurt, steso sull’erba del giardino di casa; Blaine gli stava accanto ed ogni tanto indicava un oggetto o un animale per chiedergli come si chiamasse.

“Ho letto cos’è una nuvola,” aveva risposto l’ _hybrid child_ , passando poi a spiegargli che una nuvola è una massa di vapore acqueo condensato e che esistono varie tipologie di nuvole e che vengono classificate in base alla loro altezza nell’atmosfera terrestre.

Kurt ascoltava fingendosi annoiato, ma era in realtà meravigliato dalla quantità di informazioni che Blaine era riuscito a raccogliere nelle due settimane in cui aveva imparato a leggere – poco dopo aver imparato a parlare. Gli _hybrid child_ erano straordinariamente veloci nell’apprendimento, ma Kurt pensava che Blaine fosse un caso speciale. Non sapeva perché, e non l’avrebbe mai ammesso né con suo padre né tanto meno con Blaine, ma gli piaceva l’idea che Blaine fosse diverso dagli altri bambini ibrido, che fosse migliore.

***

Poi c’era stato il vento e Blaine aveva riso per tutto il tempo, perché i capelli di Kurt continuavano ad arruffarsi e lui non ne era per niente contento e continuava a fare delle smorfie irritate. Alla fine aveva lasciato perdere ed aveva riso insieme a Blaine.

Poi c’erano stati la pioggia, la neve, i biscotti, il Natale, il camino acceso e le trapunte calde.  
La cosa che però più piaceva a Blaine – e che non smetteva mai d’emozionarlo e renderlo felice – era la musica e sentire Kurt cantare.

All’arrivo della primavera, Blaine era cresciuto: non era più un adolescente con le guance ancora morbide dell’infanzia, ma un ragazzo con le braccia forti e gli occhi che ancora guardavano tutto con curiosa meraviglia.

Kurt non pensava più che avere un _hybrid child_ fosse una rogna: Blaine era il suo primo e unico amico e non l’avrebbe cambiato con nulla al mondo.

Se solo Blaine avesse smesso di guardarlo come se Kurt avesse in mano il sole e la luna, come se fosse la cosa più straordinaria che avesse mai visto in quel mondo che continuava a stupirlo e a farlo sorridere.

Ogni volta che Blaine lo guardava faceva male in una maniera deliziosa.

***

“Kurt?”

Kurt non aveva alzato lo sguardo dal braccio d’androide a cui stava lavorando, la pelle sintetica aperta in due per mostrare i fili sottili come vene; aveva invece fatto un mugugno d’assenso, prima di allungare una mano. Blaine gli aveva porto l’attrezzo di cui aveva bisogno e poi aveva ricominciato a parlare.

“Ti amo.”

Kurt aveva bloccato il suo lavoro, sbattendo le palpebre come se l’azione avesse potuto aiutarlo a realizzare d’aver sentito male; aveva alzato gli occhi ed aveva visto Blaine fissarlo con un sorriso trasognato sulle labbra e gli occhi che lo guardavano davvero come se lui fosse stato la cosa più bella del mondo.

Kurt aveva sentito una fitta al cuore, un nodo alla gola, ed aveva scosso la testa. “No, non puoi.”

Blaine aveva aggrottato la fronte e arricciato le labbra. “Perché no?”

Le parole erano uscite dalla bocca di Kurt prima ancora che potesse davvero registrarle.

“Perché siamo diversi: io sono un essere umano e tu sei…”

Blaine l’aveva guardato con gli occhi larghi e l’espressione ferita – come la prima volta che gli aveva chiuso la porta in faccia, solo molto, molto peggio. Si erano fissati per un tempo che era sembrato incredibilmente lungo, ma in realtà si era trattato solo di qualche secondo; poi Blaine aveva fatto un cenno secco e affermativo, le spalle piegate e l’espressione mortificata.

“Ho capito,” aveva detto prima di voltarsi e andare via.

Kurt l’aveva seguito con lo sguardo, lo stomaco che si torceva in nodi sempre più stretti per i sensi di colpa, e l’aveva sentito entrare nella stanza dove stava lavorando suo padre.

Burt l’aveva accolto con un sorriso – lo sentiva nella sua voce ovattata – e quando gli aveva chiesto, un attimo dopo, se tutto andasse bene, Blaine aveva risposto che _no, sto per morire_.

“Perché?” aveva chiesto Burt.

“Perché ho il cuore spezzato.”

***

Quella sera stessa, Burt aveva chiesto a Kurt cos’era successo; Kurt sapeva che Blaine gli aveva già spiegato tutto, così lui aveva alzato le spalle e Burt aveva sospirato.

“Ci ho messo tutto il pomeriggio per spiegargli che nessuno è mai morto di crepacuore,” gli aveva detto poi Burt, cercando di sollevare l’atmosfera tesa e carica di rimorso che aleggiava nella stanza di Kurt.

Kurt non aveva detto niente, aveva solo pensato, stringendosi il petto, che forse lui sarebbe stato il primo a morirne.

***

La settimana successiva era stata orrenda.

Blaine gli ciondolava intorno, come durante la prima settimana, ma non lo guardava, non gli parlava; nonostante le spalle costantemente piegate e la testa ostinatamente bassa, Kurt poteva però vedere che Blaine era cresciuto di qualche centimetro.

_Gli ho insegnato il rifiuto_ , aveva pensato, _gli ho insegnato cosa significa avere il cuore a pezzi_.

Burt li guardava durante la cena e Kurt evadeva il suo sguardo, non sopportando di vedere la delusione e l’amarezza negli occhi del padre.

Gli bastava Blaine ed anche lui da solo era troppo.

***  
Burt lo aveva chiamato nella soffitta, una domenica pomeriggio, e Kurt l’aveva trovato accanto ad un album di fotografie.

Kurt conosceva bene quell’album, lo sfogliava sempre da piccolo, per rivedere sua madre, appena dopo che lei se n’era andata. Dopo essersi avvicinato, si era seduto accanto a suo padre ed erano rimasti in silenzio per un tempo lunghissimo, sfogliando l’album, stranamente a ritroso.

Kurt guardava sua madre, in ogni foto, farsi sempre più sana, sempre più bella e radiosa ed era come se magicamente stesse guarendo e fosse di nuovo lì.

Suo padre aveva iniziato a parlare, poi, fermandosi su una foto che ritraeva Elizabeth e Kurt, lei inginocchiata davanti a lui, uno scricciolo di poco più di sei anni, intenta ad abbottonargli la camicia.

Burt gli aveva chiesto _cosa ricordi di lei?_ e Kurt aveva iniziato a parlare del suo profumo, del suo sorriso e di come gli avesse insegnato a cucinare e cucire.

Suo padre aveva annuito. “Ti amava così tanto… e tu le volevi così tanto bene…” aveva mormorato, prendendo poi un profondo respiro; aveva accarezzato la fotografia, la mano grande e forte – come la conosceva Kurt da bambino – che copriva l’immagine quasi interamente.

“Vorrei tanto che lei fosse qui, in questo momento,” aveva detto Burt e Kurt aveva annuito, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Perché lei avrebbe saputo come dirtelo.”

“Cosa?”

Burt, invece di rispondergli, gli aveva raccontato com’erano nati i bambini ibridi; non per capriccio di un qualche collezionista di bambole, non per la felicità di una coppia che non poteva aver figli, ma per il dolore di uomo che aveva perso l’amore della sua vita.

Il primo bambino ibrido era la copia fisicamente esatta dell’amato, scomparso anni prima; era nato dal dolore, forse, ma era cresciuto ed aveva imparato soprattutto dall’amore.

Kurt conosceva quella storia e, un po’ innervosito per l’inaspettato cambio d’argomento, aveva chiesto cosa c’entrasse quello con tutto il resto.

Burt aveva sorriso amaramente, ma aveva continuato a raccontare di come, pian piano, i bambini ibrido avessero iniziato ad essere richiesti da coppie giovani che non potevano avere figli.

“Anche tua madre ed io chiedemmo, ma il creatore degli _hybrid child_ era molto vecchio e molto lontano da qui, così… così iniziai a studiare il suo metodo.”

Kurt, allora, aveva allontanato la testa dalla spalla del padre, guardandolo con confusione; un terrore crescente gli si era bloccato alla bocca dello stomaco e gli aveva man mano riempito il petto.

“Ci vollero due anni per avere il primo prototipo e altri due per modificarlo e renderlo perfettamente funzionante, vivo.”

“Papà?”

“Blaine non è il primo _hybrid child_ che ho creato, Kurt,” aveva detto Burt e tutto era crollato.

***

Il tempo, per i bambini ibrido, è un concetto molto relativo, specialmente all’inizio della loro vita; man mano che essi vivono insieme ai loro genitori umani o ai loro compagni umani, si abituano alla loro concezione del tempo, ma ne hanno comunque una visione distorta, che segue il loro ritmo, il loro tempo.

Un _hybrid child_ invecchia molto più lentamente e non arriva mai oltre la prima giovinezza: Blaine non sarebbe mai cresciuto oltre i suoi apparenti vent’anni e Kurt nemmeno.

Ma era stato solo dopo quella sera in soffitta che Kurt aveva notato che il volto di suo padre era molto più segnato di quanto lo ricordasse un attimo prima; solo allora si era accorto che l’anziana dirimpettaia di casa non usciva più a prendere il latte e non si fermava più a chiacchierare con lui da anni.

Il tempo, per i bambini ibridi, è un concetto che si può ignorare e Kurt, fino a quel momento, l’aveva ignorato insieme a tutti i suoi segni.

***

Non era stato facile.

Kurt aveva rifiutato di parlare con suo padre per giorni e giorni; Blaine aveva tentato di avvicinarlo, ma la sua sola vista rendeva Kurt instabile, nervoso, estremamente consapevole di chi fosse, di cosa fosse.

Si domandava come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima di allora; come aveva potuto ignorare una parte così fondamentale di se stesso.

_Non è colpa tua_ , gli aveva detto Burt, confinato dall’altro lato della porta, _sono stato attento che non te ne accorgessi mai_.

Nessun taglio, nessuna malattia, niente.

Kurt, dopo quella conversazione, aveva preso un taglierino e si era fatto un lungo graffio sul braccio. Aveva fatto male, ma dalla ferita non era uscito del sangue: solo una linfa biancastra, quella che aveva visto uscire dal ginocchio di Blaine quando era caduto, la prima volta che si era arrampicato su un albero.

Faceva male, ma faceva più male sapere d’essere vissuto nella bugia, per tutto quel tempo.

***

_Perché?_ , aveva chiesto a suo padre, dopo essere uscito dalla sua stanza.

_Tua madre voleva che non sapessi_ , aveva risposto Burt, _pensava che solo così saresti stato un bambino vero_.

_Come Pinocchio?_ , aveva chiesto Blaine, facendo sorridere l’uomo.

_Qualcosa del genere_.

_Noi però non saremo mai dei bambini veri_ , aveva commentato amaramente Kurt, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra e lo sguardo mesto.

_Noi pensiamo, Kurt, quindi siamo_.

Kurt aveva riso e li aveva lasciati in cucina, scuotendo la testa. Ma la frase gli era rimasta impressa nella mente.

***

_Quando passerà?_ , aveva chiesto una notte a Blaine.

Aveva iniziato ad avere gli incubi – _ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche?_ -; Blaine lo sentiva ed andava a dormire con lui. Kurt si lasciava abbracciare, trovando conforto in quel calore che sembrava così umano, così vero, ma che non lo era.

Blaine e lui non erano umani, ma erano. Questo aveva in qualche modo senso ed era confortante.

_Quando sarà ora che passi_ , gli aveva risposto Blaine, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. E lui l’aveva lasciato fare, perché anche quello faceva parte del loro essere.

***

Poi era andata un po’ meglio.

Kurt un giorno era tornato ad aiutare suo padre al laboratorio; erano rimasti in silenzio per tutto il giorno, con Blaine che li osservava nervosamente, passando gli attrezzi a Kurt.

Tornati a casa, avevano cenato e poi si erano messi a guardare la TV. Avevano riso insieme per qualcosa di stupido – Kurt non ricorda cosa di preciso – e tutto era sembrato normale.

***

Ora tutto è a posto.

Burt sembra più vecchio, ma l’affetto nei suoi occhi è sempre lo stesso e le linee preoccupate che ogni tanto gli solcavano il viso prima di quella storia Kurt non le ha più viste.

È felice che Kurt sappia e che non sia solo. Kurt sa che pensa d’aver fatto bene a creare Blaine.

Da parte sua, Kurt pensa sia stata un’idea meravigliosa, ma non lo ammetterà mai con nessuno – anche se tutti lo sanno.

Blaine gli sfiora la mano, mentre gli passa un attrezzo, divisi dal tavolino del laboratorio; Kurt sente il suo cuore – non umano, ma che comunque gli dà la vita – accelerare un po’ a quel contatto.

Alza gli occhi allora e sorride a Blaine, che ricambia in quel modo genuino che lo contraddistingue da sempre.

“Ricordi quando mi hai detto di amarmi?” chiede e vede una piccola ombra oscurare l’espressione di Blaine, prima che annuisca.

Kurt sorride, perché quello che sta per dire è importante e bello e spaventoso. Kurt non è un essere umano, ma sente, tocca, ama, è.

“Ti amo anch’io.”

Blaine lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano di meraviglia, come se lui fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo e fosse sua. Kurt sa che Blaine sbaglia, perché la cosa più preziosa del mondo sono loro, insieme, _noi_.

 

**Fine**   



	3. Così mi limito ad indietreggiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella sua valigia, in fondo, Kurt aveva messo solo tutti i suoi sogni, lasciando le delusioni e le frustrazioni di Kurt Hummel, adolescente gay della bigotta Lima, lì, nella cantina di casa insieme agli scatoloni con le cose da buttare – e che suo padre non getterà mai via.

  
**Titolo:** Così mi limito ad indietreggiare  
 **Pairing:** Klaine  
 **Prompt:** "What Would You Change?" dalla [Summer Klaine Week 2013](http://klaineweek13.tumblr.com/post/52500056217/summer-klaine-week-2013).  
 **Genere:** Malinconico, Introspettivo, Romantico  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Avvertimenti:** angst, cambio di PoV, slash.  
 **Note:** a fine storia. Per adesso: la citazione iniziale è dalla canzone [Leaving New York](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93qDO1vhusw) degli R.E.M. così come la frase asteriscata all'interno della fanfic (il verso originale sarebbe: _It's easier to leave than to be left behind_ ). Il titolo invece è di una poesia di uno sconosciuto... Sono anni che cerco di capire da dove venga, ma non ho ancora risolto la questione XD se qualcuno lo sa mi contatti, VI PREGO!  
Ah, non ho fatto in tempo a farlo betare, quindi per ora vi beccata la versione non betata e domani avrete la versione corretta e ripulita u_u

  
**Così mi limito ad indietreggiare**  
 

  
_In my future some shadows like glass_  
But carry your future,  
Forget the past  
But it's you,  
It's what I feel.  
(Leaving New York – R.E.M.)

Dopo aver detto _ti amo_ alla linea morta del telefono, Blaine si sente irrequieto: sono giorni che avverte che la distanza fra lui e Kurt non è più solo fisica, ma che c’è anche qualcos’altro che è cambiato. Da quando Kurt è a New York, da quando ha iniziato a lavorare, tutto è diverso: non Kurt, che è sempre lui, entusiasta e iper-critico, ma soprattutto finalmente felice, non Blaine, che è sempre se stesso, mite e disponibile. È cambiato il loro rapporto; è cambiato per ragioni ovvie ed in una maniera che Blaine si aspettava – non vedersi tutti i giorni, non avere l’altro fisicamente accanto e sentirne la mancanza, ad ogni ora della giornata, erano tutte cose messe in conto. Ma c’è anche qualcos’altro, un nervosismo che gli corre lungo l’intero corpo, una sorta di corrente elettrica che gli fa avvertire un costante senso di vertigine.

Kurt è andato via e lui è rimasto indietro; Kurt ha il futuro, lui è ancora attaccato a quel presente che Kurt non vedeva l’ora di scrollarsi di dosso e che lui, senza Kurt, fa fatica ad affrontare. Kurt è un adulto, lui è ancora un adolescente: hanno problemi diversi, ritmi diversi, vite diverse.

Blaine si sente scivolare sempre di più verso quel buco nero che è Lima, Ohio, mentre vede Kurt avanzare verso le luce di New York, sempre più lontano, distratto da quella nuova vita, quasi unicamente concentrato su di essa. È qualcosa di spaventoso e frustrante, perché porta Blaine a domandarsi se c’è ancora spazio per lui.

Aspetta tutto il giorno per parlare di nuovo con Kurt ed anche quando sono faccia a faccia su Skype – ancora troppo distanti: lo schermo li rende virtualmente vicini e per assurdo fa avvertire meglio tutti i chilometri di lontananza che lo dividono da Kurt – non riesce a parlare.

Kurt non lo ascolta quando tenta di raccontargli la sua giornata; vorrebbe dirgli che la sua prima settimana da rappresentante d’istituto è andata bene e vorrebbe avere la sua opinione sulle idee che gli sono venute per portare avanti il mandato; vorrebbe raccontargli di tutto quello che sta succedendo nel Glee Club, vorrebbe dirgli _mi manchi_ e _ogni giorno guardo la sedia vuota accanto a me e mi sento un po’ fuori posto_ , e vorrebbe sentirsi dire frasi rassicuranti, ma non riesce a parlare, perché sa che Kurt non capirebbe.

Non lo biasima: sa che sta vivendo il suo sogno, nella città che ha sempre desiderato, lavorando per una persona che ha sempre idolatrato, ma… Ma lo sente sfuggirgli dalle dita. O forse è lui che fa un passo indietro ogni volta che Kurt ignora quello che dice con un _sarai fantastico_ o un _non preoccuparti_.

“Blaine?”

La voce di Kurt gracchia dagli altoparlanti del suo portatile – ma non è sgradevole, la voce di Kurt non è mai sgradevole. Quando Blaine focalizza di nuovo la sua attenzione sullo schermo, Kurt lo fissa con un’espressione un po’ infastidita, sicuramente perché Blaine non lo stava ascoltando – e a lui viene da ridere, perché è ironico che sia Kurt ad arrabbiarsi.

“Non mi stavi ascoltando! Dov’eri finito?” gli chiede con un sospiro, ma sorride lo stesso.

Blaine tenta di ricambiare il sorriso, ma i muscoli del suo viso sembrano non rispondere e le parole che gli escono fuori dalla bocca non sono quelle che lui aveva deciso di dire.

“Mi spiace, so come ci si sente a non essere ascoltati…”

Kurt, a quelle parole, inclina la testa, curioso, perplesso, preoccupato. “Perché? Problemi nel Glee Club?”

Blaine quasi ride di nuovo, perché Kurt riesce davvero a non avere la più pallida idea delle cose, a volte, e lui vorrebbe che questa non fosse una di quelle volte in cui deve spiegare il problema al suo ragazzo, perché la causa del suo malessere è proprio lui.

“Nono, va tutto bene con il Glee Club,” risponde, dopo un momento di silenzio; poi guarda negli occhi Kurt, che sembra aperto e pronto ad ascoltarlo e forse, pensa, forse può parlare, forse può finalmente colmare quella distanza che non è più soltanto fisica. “A dire il vero, va tutto alla grande: c’è-”

Kurt sorride, dice _grandioso_ , e poi ricomincia a parlare di qualsiasi sciocchezza stesse parlando un attimo prima.

Blaine non lo biasima, si ricorda, ma è troppo.

“Non m’interessa,” dice e stavolta Kurt si blocca, inclina la testa ed assume un’espressione incredula.

“Come?”

“Ho detto…” inizia Blaine, ma poi s’interrompe, sentendosi in colpa, ma solo per un attimo, perché la delusione ed il senso d’abbandono provati nei giorni precedenti sono troppo forti e crescono, crescono, crescono con il passare dei minuti, fino a trasformarsi in una bolla di rabbia e frustrazione, pronta a scoppiare da un momento all’altro. “Sono felice che tu stia vivendo il tuo sogno, nella città dei tuoi sogni, ma… è davvero necessario raccontarmi per filo e per segno com’era vestita una perfetta sconosciuta quando non mi hai nemmeno chiesto come sto?”

Kurt lo fissa a bocca aperta per qualche istante, la testa ancora inclinata, la posa rigida. “Io… non me n’ero reso conto.”

“Già, me ne sono accorto.” Blaine non vorrebbe avere un tono così amaro, così pieno d’accusa, ma non riesce a bloccarsi: sente la bolla continuare a tendersi e sa che è sul punto di scoppiare.

“Beh, non c’è bisogno di arrabbiarsi tanto ed essere così… scontrosi,” dice Kurt, incrociando le braccia e alzando il mento.

_Tipico_ , pensa Blaine con amarezza: Kurt non accetta mai una critica, seppur minima, nemmeno da lui. Men che meno da lui, forse; nonostante il più delle volte Blaine abbia ragione e forse è proprio questo il motivo per cui Kurt non lo accetta: accettare significa ammettere d’aver sbagliato e Kurt Hummel non può sbagliare.

“Almeno in questo modo mi stai ascoltando,” biascica Blaine, ingoiando il nodo che gli ha stretto la gola: non può più tornare indietro ed il fatto che non voglia tornare indietro e rimangiarsi tutto lo preoccupa e lo elettrizza allo stesso tempo.

Kurt assottiglia gli occhi, che sullo schermo si trasformano in due fessure nere sul suo illuminato dal pc – pallido, quasi spettrale -, e rimane in silenzio per un momento solo. “Qual è il problema, Blaine?”

“Il problema, _Kurt_ ,” risponde lui, usando il suo nome come se fosse un’arma, un mezzo insulto, o forse solo perché vuole attirare la sua attenzione, ancora una volta, di più di quella che ha già. “Il problema è che sei… sei distante ed io sono qui, ancora in questo buco di città, ancora a scuola, e… Mi manchi e-”

“Ci sentiamo tutti i giorni! Non facciamo che stare attaccati al computer e al telefono!” ribatte Kurt, gli occhi larghi di incredulità e indignazione, come se Blaine stesse facendo dei capricci inutili e immotivati.

Blaine sente la bolla scoppiare: non è solo un’emozione, ma una sensazione fisica, come se qualcosa si sia improvvisamente piantata con forza nel suo petto. Immagina, in maniera molto vaga, un pensiero appena di sottofondo, che quella dev’essere la sensazione che si prova quando si viene colpiti con un pugno sullo sterno.

“Vuoi dire che io ti ascolto tutti i giorni,” dice con la voce bassa, stringendo i pugni nascosti sotto il tavolino.

Kurt sbuffa, roteando gli occhi e stringendo più forte le braccia al petto. “Sì, okay, ho capito, ma stai montando su una tragedia per una sciocchezza!”

“Kurt, non t’interessa più niente di me!” esclama Blaine, innervosito dal fatto che la sua voce sia rotta dalla frustrazione, dalla delusione; sente il cuore spezzarsi davanti all’ostinazione di Kurt e la cosa peggiore è che questo se da una parte lo fa sentire devastato, dall’altra parte, lì di fronte a lui, in quel momento, lo fa irritare, perché non capisce cosa stia succedendo.

Kurt lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata in un’espressione d’incredulità, come se non potesse credere alle sue parole. “Blaine, che diamine stai dicendo?”

Blaine si porta le mani sulla testa, schiacciando i pugni chiusi contro i capelli, ancora perfettamente ingellati appositamente per quella chiamata.

“Sto dicendo… Sto dicendo che va avanti da quando sei lì,” ammette alla fine, spossato, ma non meno rabbioso, confuso, ferito, deluso. “Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che mi hai chiesto come sto?”

Alla sua domanda, Kurt apre la bocca, pronto a rispondere, salvo poi accorgersi che non ha una risposta; Kurt non sa da quanto non gli fa quella domanda e Blaine, conto ogni aspettativa e logica, sente un piccolo moto di soddisfazione crescergli nel petto, solo per poi ferirlo ancora più profondamente.

“E… ti ricordi? Ho vinto le elezioni scolastiche e… quella sera non hai risposto al telefono.”

Sanno entrambi che è una bugia: Kurt non ha semplicemente _non risposto_. Kurt non ha accettato la chiamata e, per quanto abbia ripetuto che era perché stava lavorando, era importante, non poteva, Blaine non è sicuro di avergli perdonato il fatto di non averlo richiamato dopo, di avergli dovuto ricordare, il giorno successivo, che _hey, c’erano le elezioni ieri, sai, ho vinto_.

“Ti ho detto che stavo—”

Blaine non gli permette di finire la frase; non ha più un filtro e, per una volta, vuole essere lui a parlare, ignorando l’altro. “Non mi hai richiamato dopo. E sì, te ne sei dimenticato, e succede, lo so, ma il giorno dopo? Capisco che i miei stupidi problemi da studente di liceo non ti riguardano più…” – a quelle parole Kurt mormora un _non è vero_ , ma Blaine non lo sente, non vuole sentirlo – “Ma riguardano me ed io, teoricamente, sono ancora il tuo ragazzo e dovrebbe interessarti ancora qualcosa di me.”

“M’interessa…” tenta di nuovo Kurt, ma è mortificato e confuso, e quando è in questo stato d’animo Blaine sa che la reazione immediatamente successiva è la rabbia. “Sono solo… Cerco di coinvolgerti nella _mia_ vita! Cerco di non farti sentire… lasciato indietro.”

“Stranamente non ci riesci.”

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Sono… ho tante cose da fare, sono impegnato, Blaine! Non puoi pretendere che non mi dimentichi di—”

“Di cosa? Di _me_?”

“No, non…” Kurt alza le braccia la cielo, frustrato, gemendo con irritazione. “Mi sembra di star parlando con un muro! Ti sei fissato su questa cosa, come un bambino che fa i capricci!”

Blaine ride di nuovo amaramente, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Bene, allora, dall’alto della tua maturità, dimmi, Kurt: che cosa dovrei fare? Starmene zitto e buono e farti le feste quando mi dici _bravo ragazzo_ , per poi tornartene alla tua meravigliosa nuova vita? Se è questo che vuoi, ti consiglio di prenderti un cane!”

“Beh, un cane almeno mi darebbe retta e la smetterebbe d’essere così lagnoso e appiccicoso!” sbotta Kurt, fissandolo con rabbia, la voce stridula per lo sforzo di trattenere… cosa? Lacrime? Irritazione? Non gli interessa.

Blaine non si scompone minimamente, nonostante sia profondamente ferito da quelle parole – sa di aver bisogno di attenzioni, e sentirselo dire in quel modo è una cosa che lo fa infuriare, perché lo fa sentire debole e pieno di vergogna. “Beh, scusami per volere che il mio ragazzo si interessi a me.”

Gli occhi di Kurt sembrano baluginare nel buio dello schermo e si fissano sui suoi con rabbia. “Non farmi fare la figura dello stronzo, Blaine, non… non me lo merito! Sei stato tu a volere che venissi qui, sei stato tu a dirmi che a Lima ero bloccato e non riuscivi a sopportare di vedermi infelice. Adesso cosa è cambiato? Adesso che sono _felice_ , cosa è cambiato?”

Blaine non sa più che fare. Non ha più le forze per cercare di far ragionare Kurt – troppo vulnerabile e arrabbiato per riuscire davvero ad ascoltare -, non riesce più nemmeno ad essere arrabbiato. Sente solo un ronzio nelle orecchie e un sentimento vuoto corrergli nelle vene come un formicolio, un intorpidimento del suo intero corpo.

“Se non lo capisci è inutile discuterne…”dice, sconfitto e deluso.

Kurt lo fissa ancora alterato, ancora irritato da quella discussione ricca di accuse non troppo velate. “Non fare il passivo aggressivo, ora.”

Blaine scuote la testa. “Vado a dormire…”

“Blaine…” Il tono è perentorio, c’è un chiaro avvertimento nella voce di Kurt, ma lui decide di ignorarlo perché non serve a niente.

“Non ho più voglia di parlare.”

Kurt alza le mani, l’irritazione che gli deforma il viso in una smorfia. “Fai come ti pare!” esclama senza guardarlo, il capo voltato di lato, in maniera totalmente disinteressata. Eppure Blaine, per un attimo, pensa che quello sia il massimo picco dell’attenzione raggiunto in un mese di lontananza ed è solo perché stanno litigando e Kurt si è sentito accusato.

“Buonanotte,” biascica, ma non riceve risposta – non se ne aspettava una, in effetti – e spegne il collegamento.

***

Kurt conta le ore passate da quando Blaine ha chiuso la chiamata: vuole vedere quanto tempo ci metterà Blaine a richiamarlo e dargli delle spiegazioni.

O almeno è quello che si dice per le prime tre ore d’attesa. Quando si mette a letto – esattamente dopo tre ore, ventotto minuti e una manciata di secondi – Kurt è ancora più arrabbiato, perché Blaine non l’ha chiamato.

La mattina successiva, dopo dieci ore, diciassette minuti e qualche secondo dalla telefonata, Kurt accende il cellulare nella speranza – lo spera per Blaine, ovviamente – di trovare almeno un sms di scuse.

Ma la casella dei messaggi è vuota e non ci sono email, o messaggi privati su Facebook, niente di niente.

Kurt va a lavoro ancora irritato, ma man mano che le ore passano – dodici ore e tre minuti, quindici ore e quarantadue minuti – l’irritazione lascia il posto alla confusione e alla preoccupazione.

Non è mai successo da quando è a New York che Blaine non lo contattasse in qualche modo per più di un paio d’ore – e anche quella volta era stato solo perché aveva avuto un test a sorpresa – e la cosa lo fa sentire incerto: cosa vuol dire?

Una volta tornato a casa – dopo venti ore e un minuto – la confusione e la preoccupazione hanno lasciato spazio al panico: vuol dire che si sono lasciati? Vuol dire che Blaine non vuole più avere nulla a che fare con lui?

Rachel si accorge del suo malessere e lei e Finn, invece di uscire per andare a cena insieme, restano con lui per tutta la sera, cercando di capire cos’è successo e di farlo cenare, almeno un altro boccone, solo un’altra forchettata. Kurt ha lo stomaco chiuso da quella mattina, ma li accontenta, perché non vuole farli preoccupare.

Rachel gli dice che Blaine è stato molto egoista nell’avergli detto quelle cose; lui, del resto, sta vivendo la sua nuova vita a New York ed è normale che ogni tanto si dimentichi di chiedere al suo ragazzo come sta. E poi a Lima è sempre tutto uguale, cosa vuoi che succeda?

Kurt sarebbe stato d’accordo con lei, ventuno ore e trentacinque minuti prima, in quel momento di rabbia cieca; ma ha avuto tempo per pensarci tutto il giorno e si rende conto che Blaine aveva ragione. Non si ricorda nemmeno quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che gli ha chiesto come sta ed ha effettivamente _ascoltato_ la risposta.

Finn è silenzioso mentre Rachel parla e questo non sarebbe strano, se Kurt non si accorgesse che non è che sta tenendo fuori dalla sua testa il discorso, non sta pensando all’ultimo videogioco che ha giocato, o a cosa mangerà di lì a un paio di minuti; Finn è pensieroso e sta riflettendo su quella situazione.

“Finn?” domanda Kurt, mettendo fine al lungo monologo di Rachel. Il fratellastro non lo guarda, ma fa un verso di riconoscimento e Kurt lo fissa, sentendosi stanco e spossato, e sperando che lui possa dirgli qualcosa di diverso. Finn, per quanto non propriamente brillante e sveglio, è sempre riuscito in qualche modo a dargli una prospettiva diversa quando aveva un problema. “Cosa ne pensi?”

“È più facile andarsene che essere lasciati indietro*,” dice Finn con aria concentrata.

Rachel e Kurt si rivolgono un’occhiata perplessa, poi Kurt assottiglia gli occhi e guarda il fratellastro. “Non è una canzone degli R.E.M.?”

Finn annuisce, l’espressione ancora seria e pensosa, prima di voltarsi ad osservarli. “Però è vero…” Al silenzio che accoglie quell’affermazione, il ragazzo sbuffa, agitando le mani come per afferrare un concetto. “Quando Rachel è andata via ero… era tutto più difficile. E strano. Non nel modo divertente. Voi ve ne siete andati e per voi era facile…” Con un piccolo singulto, si interrompe – dev’essere stata un’occhiataccia di Rachel – e ritenta. “No, non più facile! È solo che siete dove volete essere, mentre io… e, beh, anche Blaine siamo rimasti indietro. È come se ci aveste abbandonati, e, sì, lo so che in stazione ti ci ho portato io, Rachel, ma voi siete andati avanti e noi no. E fa male.”

Kurt inizia a capire ciò che suo fratello sta disperatamente cercando di comunicare e, finalmente, la confusione si fa man mano meno fitta, come se le parole che Blaine gli ha detto il giorno prima – ormai ventidue ore, tre minuti e qualche secondo fa – stessero infine assumendo significato.

C’è silenzio intorno a lui, e quando Kurt se ne accorge decide di lasciare Rachel e Finn da soli, perché è evidente che hanno bisogno di parlare, tanto quanto Kurt ha bisogno di riflettere. Si ritira nella sua parte dell’appartamento, augurando la buonanotte ad entrambi e ringraziandoli – nessuno dei due gli risponde, ma Rachel gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e Finn gli sorride in quella maniera che è tutta per lui, che dice _ti copro le spalle, fratellino_ – e, steso sul suo letto, riesce ad isolarsi dall’appartamento, a chiudere fuori i bisbigli di Rachel e Finn e a pensare alle parole del fratello.

_È più facile andarsene che essere lasciati indietro_.

Andarsene, pensa Kurt, non è stato facile per tanti motivi – lasciare suo padre, lasciare la sua famiglia, la sua casa, Blaine e anche lasciare Lima che, che lui volesse o meno, è stata la sua città per diciotto anni. Ha fatto male e, una volta salito sull’aereo, ha sentito qualcosa rompersi; non il legame con quel luogo e con quelle persone, ma _qualcosa_ , forse delle immaginarie catene che lo tenevano bloccato a quel posto o forse qualcos’altro. L’ansia e la preoccupazione per quello che avrebbe trovato – o non trovato – a New York erano paralizzanti, è vero, ma l’entusiasmo e le aspettative per le mille strade che gli si aprivano davanti erano più forti.

Nella sua valigia, in fondo, Kurt aveva messo solo tutti i suoi sogni, lasciando le delusioni e le frustrazioni di Kurt Hummel, adolescente gay della bigotta Lima, lì, nella cantina di casa insieme agli scatoloni con le cose da buttare – e che suo padre non getterà mai via.

Ma per Blaine è stato diverso, adesso lo capisce. Blaine l’aveva incoraggiato ad andare via, l’aveva supportato e spinto su quell’aereo perché sapeva quanto fosse importante per Kurt; gli aveva sorriso fino all’ultimo momento, sempre positivo davanti a lui, ma quel che era successo quando Kurt gli aveva voltato le spalle è qualcosa che Kurt non sa, ma immagina.

Sa cosa vuol dire essere lasciati indietro e conosce l’abbandono nella sua forma più definitiva; non avrebbe dovuto far sentire Blaine abbandonato, non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire poco interessante, non importante rispetto alla sua nuova vita. Perché la vita di Kurt a New York è stata divertente ed elettrizzante finché sapeva che, una volta tornato a casa, avrebbe raccontato tutto a Blaine – non solo per quello, ma anche per quello.

Si era lasciato prendere la mano da quella sensazione che gli faceva sentire la testa leggera ed aveva fallito il vero obiettivo di quei racconti: rendere Blaine partecipe, fargli capire che non importava quanto distante fosse da Kurt, lui avrebbe sempre continuato a pensarlo.

Kurt guarda l’orologio: l’appartamento è silenzioso e sono passate ventisei ore e cinquantasette minuti dall’ultima volta che ha sentito Blaine.

È tardi, ora, per chiamarlo, ma domani… domani…

***

Blaine sente il cellulare vibrare nella sua tasca e lo tira fuori aspettandosi un messaggio delirante di Tina o uno pieno di abbreviazioni incomprensibili da parte di Sam.

Sussulta quando vede che non si tratta né dell’una né dell’altro, ma che è Kurt.

Kurt lo sta chiamando e lui si sente senza fiato e tremante e corre fuori dalla mensa, via, lungo il corridoio, il più veloce possibile verso un posto appartato.

“Kurt!” risponde, quasi gridando, senza fiato per la corsa, ansioso di rispondere e terrorizzato dal fatto di non sapere che tono di voce avrà Kurt quando gli risponderà.

Kurt, però, non parla per qualche attimo e Blaine pensa, in un momento di panico, che abbia riagganciato perché Blaine non stava rispondendo e _santo cielo, forse pensa che voglia fargli assaggiare la sua stessa medicina_ , ma no, no, Kurt è lì, sente il suo respiro.

“Kurt?”

“Mi dispiace.”

È tutto quello che dice e significa il mondo intero per Blaine, che prende un profondo respiro e sente come se quello sia il primo verso boccone d’aria dopo quasi due giorni di apnea.

Kurt continua a parlare dall’altra parte del telefono, spiega, si scusa, gli dispiace, non si giustifica, non è quello che sta facendo, _ma devi capire, Blaine, ti prego_.

Blaine capisce, comprende perfettamente ed è lì, pronto a perdonarlo, ma si ferma e prende un altro respiro.

“Blaine?”

La voce di Kurt è stanca, incerta, contrita, ma non trema ed è onesta. Quasi basterebbe, ma Blaine si sente ancora sospeso, si è avvicinato verso di lui invece che indietreggiare, ma manca ancora un passo e Kurt non può farne altri.

“Quando siamo andati nell’ufficio della signorina Pillsbury qualche mese fa, e ti ho detto che avevo paura della nuova vita che avresti avuto a New York,” dice, a voce bassa, come se stesse scambiando un segreto con Kurt. “Tu allora mi hai detto…”

“Ti ho detto che non mi avresti perso.”

Kurt lo dice con tono sicuro, pieno d’affetto e Blaine ricorda il modo in cui l’ha guardato in quel momento – gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e carichi d’amore. “L’hai detto,” sorride, consapevole che Kurt avvertirà quel sorriso nella sua voce.

“L’ho detto… E non mi hai perso, Blaine, lo giuro,” aggiunge con fermezza e urgenza, come se avesse paura che il messaggio non sia ancora arrivato e Blaine sta per dirgli che va bene, ha capito, lo sa, ma Kurt aggiunge, con la voce rotta dall’emozione: “Ma io stavo perdendo te… E non voglio che succeda.”

Blaine strabuzza gli occhi, sorpreso. Kurt forse non si è accorto di un sacco di cose e si è dimenticato di altrettante; ma in qualche modo, si è reso conto di questo e adesso sta cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi. Blaine sorride di nuovo, dice _nemmeno io voglio che tu mi perda_ e poi ridono entrambi, piano, con le voci basse e tremanti, ma insieme.

Non sarà facile e ci saranno delle piccole ricadute, Blaine lo sa come lo sa Kurt, ma ci lavoreranno insieme e, prima o poi, andrà di nuovo tutto bene.

**Fine**

**Note finali**  
Suppongo che la storia parli per sé, ma beh, alla domanda _cosa cambieresti?_ la mia risposta è stata più o meno un: "Uhm, tipo rendere Blaine un personaggio non dico coerente con quello della II serie, ma quanto meno con quello della III?"  
Perché tutti ci ricordiamo cosa dice a Kurt quando questi si sentiva messo da parte: "Allora parlami, ma non tradirmi." (traduzione approssimativa di una cosa che mi ricordo vagamente XD)  
Appunto.  
Blaine, bimbo mio... ;_;  



End file.
